


A Mothers' Day Surprise

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 1





	A Mothers' Day Surprise

A Mother’s Day Surprise  
By  
Edward Hyde

“Happy Mother’s Day!” eight year old Emily bounced on the bed, fresh out the shower and wearing only her pink, fluffy bath robe. “Wake up, Mummy!”

“Hey, sweetie.” her mum, Sandra, sat up in bed and yawned, holding out her arms for a cuddle. Emily bounced over to her and nestled in her lap. 

“I made you coffee!” Emily grinned, pointing to the night-stand where a big, steaming mug was sat. “And there’s going to be a really special breakfast for you downstairs when you’ve finished it!” 

“Oh?” Sandra was intrigued. “What are you making for me? Do you need me to come and help?”

“No, silly!” giggled Emily, “It’s Mother’s Day! You’re not supposed to do any work today. I can serve the breakfast myself then, in about an hour, Auntie Susan is coming over to help clear up and deal with any leftovers!”

“I see.” Sandra chuckled, “That’s kind of her! So what’s for breakfast?”

“That’s a surprise!” Emily beamed but then looked serious for a moment. “But you have to promise me you’ll eat it! It’s something you’ve probably never had before but it’s really important to me that you eat it and I’ll be really sad if you don’t!” 

“I promise.” Sandra smiled, unable to resist her daughter’s wide, pleading eyes, but also a little nervous about what she might be getting herself into and worrying she might spend the rest of the day with stomach pains at best! Still, it was clear that her little girl was putting her heart and soul into the project and if her sister was involved, she was sure to have been given good advice.

“It might be a bit messy.” Emily warned, “So I’m going to serve it to you in the garden. And you might want to wear old clothes in case you get stuff on them. I don’t want to spoil any of your nice things!” 

“Okay, honey.” Sandra was very intrigued now! “How long do you need to get everything ready?”

“Just enjoy your coffee,” Emily gave her a kiss on the cheek, “then when you’re done, come out into the garden. Just promise me you’ll eat what I’ve put out for you. You really have to promise!”

“Okay!” laughed Sandra, “I promise!”

“Love you Mummy!” Emily beamed, giving her another kiss on the cheek.

“Love to too!” Sandra called after her as she disappeared out the door and thundered down the stairs like a herd of elephants. She picked up her coffee and sipped it tentatively. To her pleasant surprise, it was exactly the way she liked to take it – creamy with just enough sugar to take the bitter edge off but not so much as to mask the actual taste of the coffee. 

About ten minutes later, once the coffee was finished, she got out of bed, stretched, and looked around for clothes she wouldn’t mind getting dirty. She decided to skip her shower until after breakfast since she was likely to be getting messy while eating, from what Emily said. Sandra chuckled, wondering what on earth her young daughter could be preparing for her! It didn’t take her long to find an old pair of jeans and a paint-splattered t-shirt she had worn for decorating the hallway the year before. Dressed in these and with a pair of old sandals on her feet, she made her way downstairs. 

The sight that greeted her in the garden was no what she had expected at all! The metal frame of Emily’s garden swing stood where it always had but now the actual swing was removed and in its place hung Emily! 

The pretty eight year old, her pale skin contrasting with her dark brown curls, was completely nude other than a home-made ball-gag which she must have put on herself before getting into position. Her wrists were looped through rope which hung from the hooks for the swing and she gripped higher up. Her cute little feet were dangling a few inches above the grass. 

Despite the discomfort of the position, her eyes lit up when she saw her beloved Mummy approaching and she smiled around the gag. As she got closer, Sandra spotted an envelope, decorated with lots of stickers and little drawings, taped to one of the poles. On the front, in big, swirly, colourful letters it said “Mummy”. Intrigued, she took it and opened it, finding a home-made card inside using yet more stickers and a very liberal amount of glitter. On the front was a drawing that she guessed was supposed to be her, munching on a very pink leg while other body-parts, including Emily’s smiling head, lay on the floor. Inside it said:

To Mummy  
I am your Mother’s Day breakfast!  
Remember your promise!  
Eat me all up!  
Love Emily  
XXXXXXXXX

Sandra looked in shock at the note. Was she really supposed to eat her little girl for breakfast? She knew it was not unknown for girls like Emily to be cooked and eaten. There was even a butcher in the next town over that sold girl-meat among the usual selection of pork, beef, lamb and chicken but she had never seriously thought of eating Emily and certainly not raw! 

Looking up into her daughter’s eyes, she saw the hope tinged with pleading there. This was clearly what Emily wanted. At least now she understood what she was supposed to wear old clothes! Emily had not laid out any tools or cutlery and clearly expected her to just take bites of her tender, raw meat! 

“Are you sure, sweetheart?” she asked her daughter, “Because once I start and have taken a few bites, even if you change your mind then you’d probably be too badly hurt to survive. Although she couldn’t speak, Emily nodded enthusiastically and made positive squeaking noises around the gag. Remembering that she had made a promise after all, Sandra resolved to stop worrying and enjoy her breakfast.

Of course she wanted Emily to enjoy the experience as much as possible too so first she knelt down, bringing her face level with the little girl’s smooth, plump pussy. She could not deny that those meaty lips looked juicy and delicious. The young woman slipped her tongue between her daughter’s legs and began to lick. Emily squirmed, giggled and moaned, clearly enjoying the feeling. Sandra had read once that if a woman’s clit was removed during an orgasm, the brain never received the signal to stop and so the climax would last for the rest of her life. This morning, she meant to test that theory. 

This was not the first pussy Sandra had eaten but it was certainly the youngest, as well as being the first she was going to eat in a literal sense, but she found that her tongue knew its way around well enough and within minutes, Emily’s sounds had turned from squeaks to long moans of pleasure. As her little daughter gave what she was sure would have been a scream of passion if not for the gag, Sandra bit down hard, cutting the tender young flesh with her teeth and feeling the hot blood fill her mouth. 

The raw meat was indeed delicious. She paused for a moment to savour it as she chewed before swallowing. Of course blood now ran down Emily’s leg which Sandra licked on her way back up to her daughter’s most intimate area. Two more bites and nothing remained of the lovely little vulva. Sandra worked quickly now, wanting her daughter to enjoy the sensation of being eaten for as long as possible before she passed out from the pain or blood loss. Although tears were running down her cute, rosy cheeks, they moans and sobs were definitely not purely of pain! Clearly the theory had held true and Emily was now riding the orgasm which would pass only with her death which could not be more than a matter of minutes away. 

Eager to try as many different parts of the meat as possible while her little breakfast piggy was still alive, and feeling thankful that her daughter had advised her to wear old clothes, Sandra shuffled around to behind Emily and admired her cute, round backside – the rump she had playfully spanked on many occasions and even pretended to take bites out of. Perhaps, she wondered, that was what had given Emily the idea for this special breakfast in the first place? But this time the bites would not be pretend! She sank her teeth into the firm, round peach, tearing out a big chunk of meat which she quickly chewed and swallowed before taking another.

Now she stood, Emily’s blood running down her chin and staining her shirt, and slowly licked the little girl’s left nipple, teasing the hard, pink little bud with her teeth before biting down hard and swallowing in one gulp. Emily’s right nipple soon went the same way, along with a fair amount of the flesh from her chest. 

The little girl’s ruined chest was heaving fast, her breathing rapid and heavy, she was clearly still alive and, if the sounds she made and her expressions were anything to go by, loving the sensation of being eaten alive, even if it hurt more than she had expected. Sandra now kissed her daughter’s cheek, leaving a bloody impression like smudged lipstick, before licking it clean, the metallic taste of the blood mixing with the saltiness of Emily’s tears. Once the round cheek was clean, Sandra bit into it, tearing the flesh away. Now a piece of chin and then the part in between, leaving Emily’s teeth visible on one side. 

With only one cheek to support it, the ball-gag now fell loose and Sandra quickly unhooked it. Emily was sobbing but still trying to smile. 

“Are you enjoying your breakfast, Mummy?” she asked hopefully, her words slurring both from the pain and dizziness and the fact that a big piece of her cheek was now missing. 

“Yes I am!” Sandra assured her. “Very much indeed!” She dropped the ball-gag and kissed her daughter on the lips. “Now put your tongue in Mummy’s mouth.” she instructed before kissing her again. Emily did as she was told and the two tongues entwined for a few long, lingering moments before the sharp pain told her that Sandra had bitten through it. The young woman took a step back and chewed slowly, making appreciative noises to make it clear that she was enjoying the tender morsel.

Emily could not speak any more but moaned and gurgled happily as she felt her beloved Mummy tear the flesh from her arm with her teeth, exposing the white bone beneath, then take big bites from her thigh and some more from her rump. She was feeling dizzy now and cold. Still the waves of pleasure which the pain of being eaten only served to heighten, washed over her body. She knew she could not last much longer and that Auntie Susan would be there in a little while to help Mummy strip the rest of her meat and pack it away in the freezer. She wondered if Mummy would cook the leftovers or whether she would now prefer the meat raw and bloody? 

Sandra stood again, face to face with her little girl, and kissed her a final time before biting away first her lower then her upper lip. By the time she had munched most of the flesh from Emily’s left cheek, the little girl was no more. 

Even ‘though Emily’s breathing had stopped, Sandra found her hunger for the young girl’s flesh was not yet satisfied. She sunk to her knees and began to gnaw on Emily’s leg the way her daughter had drawn her on the card. She was still in that position, pulling the last lumps from mostly-stripped bone when her sister Susan arrived.

“Wow!” Susan grinned, having let herself into the house and the back garden, a bag of butchering tools over her shoulder, “Looks like you enjoyed your present! I wasn’t sure what you’d think about it but Emily was convinced you’d like it!”

“Oh yes!” Sandra stood up and wiped some of the gore from her mouth. “You’ll forgive me if I don’t hug you?” Her sister chuckled. 

“Done eating for now?” Susan asked. 

“I think so!” Sandra smiled. “I should probably go shower!” 

“Take those off out here!” Susan instructed, in a bossy-sister voice that reminded Sandra very much of their mum. “And spray your feet at least with the hose! You don’t want to be tracking that mess all though the house!” Sandra obediently did as she was told, carefully stripping out of her ruined, blood-soaked clothes to reveal her very well-proportioned body with her shapely behind, flat stomach and full breasts. Even ‘though they were sisters, Susan could not help licking her lips at the sight. 

An hour or so later, once Sandra had showered and put on clean clothes while Susan parted out what remained of Emily’s carcass and the two had sorted through the meat together, deciding what to keep in the fridge, what to put in the freezer for later and what Susan could take home with her as a thank you for helping out, the two women sat in the kitchen sipping coffee. 

“So, I guess this means I’m not a mum any more?” Sandra asked, frowning a little as she thought this through. 

“I guess not!” her sister shrugged. “Not technically anyway!” 

“How’s the wedding plans going?” asked Sandra, sipping her coffee some more. “Found someone for the main course yet?”

“No.” Susan sighed, “And it’s only three weeks away. We’re starting to run out of time!”

“Well you know,” Sandra smirked a little, surprised her sister had not already had this thought, “now that I no longer have a child to look after, I’m eligible for meat again! I’m still a couple of years from the cut-off age. Would I do?”

“Wow really?” Susan asked, setting down her mug. “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course!” Sandra grinned happily. “What are sisters for, huh?”

“Thank you so much!” Susan was overwhelmed. “Any idea how you’d want to be… you know… prepared?”

“Oh that’s easy!” grinned Sandra, very broadly indeed. “Help-yourself sashimi!”

THE END


End file.
